The misadventures of superstars and divas
by BabyyxFireflyy
Summary: Read the introduction. R&R please.
1. Introduction

**I own none of the wrestlers mentioned in the following stories. I also do not own any of the arenas, and places they go. The only thing I do own is my OC who is Xtreme Ashlie. All superstars are respectively owned by their owners, and the brands and shows they are on.**

Summary:  
A series of one-shots with multiple superstars and divas from various shows. Not just including WWE, but also including ROH, and TNA. I will be nice and in the beginning I will mention where the superstars or divas are from so nobody has to go around and search. For example: Triple H goes to a ROH show and meets Tyler Black. Something corny like that. And throughout the story, they will end up becoming friends and going on an adventure, and it will end up changing the certain place where they go.

Throughout the stories I will be placing my OC in some sort of situation, whether it's dangling off a bridge about to bungy jump, or being held hostage by the Boogey Man. In a few, she will end up being saved, and some she could just end up falling and getting hurt, (which is normal for me) and someone just sits and laughs but ends up checking if she's okay.

If any of you guys are going to ask if I could put together normal parings for a story, the answer is, if you guys could give me a reason to. As of right now there won't be any HHH/HBK, Jeff/Matt, Morrison/Miz, Primo/Carlito, etc and especially Punk/Maria. I hate that paring altogether. An example of the paring's I might use: MVP/Swagger. Something along them lines of a strange bedfellow. People who you wouldn't normally see paired together. Or even HHH/Abyss. I do plan on having a Kane/Abyss paring in this somewhere.

Now all I'm asking for is nice reviews, and kind ideas for the next one-shot, because I eventually run out of ideas and and up abandoning the fic. First pairing, will be Abyss/Phoenix


	2. Abyss And Beth

On a normal day Abyss wouldn't have even went to a WWE show, because nobody from his company would have approved. He thought it was bullshit, and he always protested against it. He never understood why the companies had to battle, but he didn't care. He would just Black Hole Slam all the owners and he would go on with his life as if nothing happened. He simply didn't care. He went when they were in Orlando all the time, because he loves causing drama in their backstage politics anyways.

Abyss opened the back door, and slid right through and off into the darkness. He knew the easiest person to piss off, and he was looking for her right now. _'Beth Phoenix'_ he thought. He knew she was with Rosa anyways, and to get Rosa out of the picture, it would make an easy target for him to get into her head, and fuck with her brain. He looked around, hoping nobody was coming. When he saw Beth walk through the door, he pulled out his whistle from his pocket, and blew it loudly and looked up and saw she was looking around. He snickered at her stupidity, and allowed her to walk away.

As she walked away, Abyss started to follow her. By now he knew where all the locker rooms were, and knew where everyones was. So with that being said, he didn't stalk her, he went he back way, As soon as he found her locker room, and was sure nobody was in it, he opened the door, and stuck his arm around and locked it and pulled it shut and walked behind one of the speaker boxes. As soon as she tried to open it, he couldn't help but laugh.

"What the fuck! Who locked my god damned door?" Beth ever so loudly screamed, and Abyss laughed louder.

Beth punched the door, and realized if she kept doing that she would surely break something. She didn't want to do that, because she had a match tonight, so instead, she found the prop box that they use, and picked up a sledge hammer, and walked back to her locked locker room door. Once she got back to her locker room, she noticed Abyss standing there holding her door open. It probally was a bad idea for him to still be standing there. Heh, he was Abyss. He didn't care about anything. She lifted up the sledge hammer, and was getting ready to hit him with it.

"Hitting me with that thing, would just get you Black Hole Slammed Beth. I wouldn't dare hit me with that." He said in a melancholy voice, and stared at her, and laughed.

She knew he was right, and she didn't dare. Instead she threw her things in the room and he shut the door, and nodded at her. They both walked off, and tried to decide how much trouble they would get into. They wanted to fuck with Vince. They all knew he was in a bad mood, and they couldn't help it. They walked off to the catering area, and oped to find grapefruit, and they did. Beth grabbed 2 and so did Abyss. As they left the area, they had to stop at the coffee table and get a napkin. Sadly they had an idea for the napkin, and the grapefruit.

They ran back to Beth's locker room, and sat down on the floor. Abyss brought out a sharpie from his pocket, and started writing the little note to Vince. Beth had a bag that she didn't need, and she put the grapefruit in the bag and tied it up. As soon as Abyss finished the note, he handed it to Beth to allow her to read it. As soon as she finished, she laughed.

It read; _'Vince; Management at Total Nonstop Action, definately do not believe your testicals are the size of grapefruits, but we know what are. I hope you take this gift as serious as you can. Too bad your son-in-law has a bigger.... cock than you do, and your daughter has bigger testicals. Too bad we had to take hers to show you what they look like. _

_Sincerely; _

_TNA Management"_

Abyss took a piece of tape and stuck it on the napkin, and grabbed the grapefruit bag, and ran up to Vince's office, and stuck the note on the door, and slipped the handle of the bag on the door knob, and knocked and ran away. As soon as Vince saw what it was, he screamed and threw each individual grapefruit at the wall and slammed his door.

-------------------------------------

**So that was the first boring chapter. I tried to make it funny, but I'm not sure it quite worked. Now, all I need is a few ideas for the next upcoming chapters. **

**Read and Review. (:**


End file.
